


spectrum

by crowkiiing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kuroo Tetsurou, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Sawamura Daichi, First Kisses, M/M, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Nishinoya Yuu, Pride Parade, Trans Male Character, Trans Yaku Morisuke, bisexual kuroo tetsurou, it's not said outright but suga was the friend w the pride stickers, pride month, there's two - kuroo & daichi, yaku & noya go to a pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowkiiing/pseuds/crowkiiing
Summary: yaku and noya go to tokyo's pride parade.





	spectrum

this is happening.

yaku never thought he would be able to go to this. but it’s there, right in front of him, rainbow flags lifted by hands, smiling faces stamping out in front of him.

noya is _buzzing_ next to him, and reaches for yaku’s hand, fingers brushing against yaku’s own curled fingers. even now, it sends a shock across yaku’s nerves, jumps up rom his fingers and makes his heart tremble in his chest.

“morisuke! morisuke, morisuke, look at the banner!” noya jolts ahead of him, hand still in yaku’s, pulls him through. yaku lifts his head at the huge TOKYO RAINBOW PARADE in the air. there’s various people that are taking pictures with it, a lesbian couple beaming as someone tucks their nonbinary flag into their arm and takes a picture for them.

“there’s so many people here,” he says, the words quiet and uttered with belief. he knew that there were a _couple_ of lgbt+ people around nekoma, and in his college. he’s pretty sure that everyone on nekoma were the opposite of straight.

there was lev with his puppy crush on inuoka (honestly, if anyone looked at inuoka the way lev did…), and kuroo with that karasuno captain, sawamura. those two were the definition of romantic tension if yaku’s ever seen it. yamamoto with that karasuno baldie, too.

 _and here i am,_ yaku thinks, looking down at noya’s hands intertwined with his, fingers slipped through the spaces of his own and palms pressed flat against one another. dating _another karasuno boy. what’s with us and karasuno?_

“there’s a bunch!” noya agrees, looking around. “do you think we should get a picture with the banner?”

“if you want to, i don’t really mind.”

noya nods. “i want to! let’s go, let’s go!”

yaku’s features soften in a smile at the sight of noya’s beaming face, and he follows in the other’s footsteps. the banner is bigger than what he had originally thought, held up maybe little under a dozen meters above his own head and probably thirty meters sideways. the rainbow letters are bold, standing out against the white background.

“this thing is huge,” yaku mutters.

noya seems busy with fiddling with his phone, pulls up the camera app. “hey! hey, hey, do you think you could take this photo for us?”

the person in front of him turns, takes a glance at noya’s phone. “yeah, sure!”

he’s wearing a trans button that says ‘my pronouns are he/him’, and yaku’s heart can’t help but swell at that. he takes the phone from noya, stands back.

“do you want the banner in the picture, too?”

“yes!”

“all right!” and with a tap of his thumb (or rather, a couple), he snaps a few photos of yaku and noya underneath the banner.

“thanks,” yaku nods to him, and he nods back, smile bright. “enjoy the pride.”

“you too!” he walks off.

noya pockets his phone, and he seems to be too excited now, bouncing left and right on the balls of his feet. yaku takes his hand again, and the two walk underneath the banner and into the bigger crowd that’s assembled after the banner.

-

the place is louder than what he expected, full of shouts. everywhere yaku looks, there’s colors, bright colors, rainbow facepaint, people twirling and holding flags of various colors. he doesn’t know all the flags, but he recognizes the nonbinary, asexual, bisexual, pansexual, transgender, and demisexual flags.

it’s so alive.

“we should have brought something,” yaku says.

“what?”

“i said we should have brought something,” yaku repeats, a little louder. after all, it’s thunderous in the area, loud and full of life.

“i can’t hear you!” noya shouts back. “do you wanna move somewhere else?!”

yaku settles for a nod, and noya darts out of the crowd. the two of them leave the cloud of talking.

“do you think there’s anywhere where we can like… get those flags or something? or buttons. i’d like that,” yaku glances down at noya as he walks. the height difference between him and his boyfriend is slight (at least, when noya has his hair up, yaku did enjoy it when he had his hair down, but noya doesn’t). noya raises his eyes up to him as they walk.

“the entire thing’s a parade, so… maybe not? we might be able to find it in a store or something, though! like-”

“is that a yakkun i see? and karasuno’s former libero, too!”

yaku turns.

it’s been _months_ since he’s seen kuroo, but the other looks like he hasn’t aged at all. at least, at a distance, his hair still flops over his face and defies logical thought, face all sharp angles and smiles. the only thing marking a difference is the glasses that sit on top of kuroo’s nose, square glasses with a black frame.

and right beside him is karasuno’s own captain, sawamura.

“daichi-san!”

“hello, nishinoya,” sawamura dips his head, then turns to yaku, his smile still polite. “and yaku, nice to see you two.”

“hey,” yaku nods back in greeting.

“everyone seems to know each other,” kuroo hums. “ah, memories of a young life.”

“and you’re still acting like an old man,” yaku shoots back. “it was literally just two years ago.”

“young memories, young life, now i feel like i’ve aged ten years,” kuroo sighs. he turns his head to the side a bit, and yaku catches glimpse of the tiny paint slashes just under the corner of kuroo’s right eye.

magenta, purple, and royal blue.

bisexual colors. and kuroo’s wearing a shirt of black, grey, white, and purple. he seems to notice yaku looking at the colors.

“mm, ace colors,” he says, tapping at his collarbones. “i had a bisexual one, too, but lovely daichi said i look better in these~”

“i did not,” sawamura returns. “stop putting words in my mouth.”

“you were _thinking_ it~”

kuroo’s smile is genuine, though, and he swoops to press his nose into sawamura’s cheek and weed his fingers through the other’s.

as opposed to kuroo, sawamura isn’t wearing anything pride-related, but the look he gives kuroo says everything.

“oh, before i forget,” kuroo straightens up, one hand goes to his jean pocket. “we’ve got stickers. i’m not the type for stickers, and neither is daichi, but we got these from daichi’s friend, so…”

he pulls something out of his pocket, and opens his palm for the others to see. noya leans forward to see him while yaku doesn’t, he knows noya will comment.

“they’re pride stickers! morisuke, do you want one?”

“what do they have?”

“bisexual, pansexual, asexual, i think this is demiboy? oh, there’s trans, do you want that one?”

“yeah.”

noya spins to place it within yaku’s outstretched palm, his other hand holding the pansexual one. the stickers are shaped in various sizes, noya’s is a cloud while yaku’s is a sticker of a flag on a pole, trans flag rippling in imagative breezes.

after a brief consideration, yaku sticks it on his shirt, and noya sticks his on his cheek.

“you two look lovely,” kuroo hums, all smiles. “truly icons!”

“shut up, kuroo,” he would elbow him if he could, but yaku isn’t anywhere close to him, so he can’t. instead, he settles with the mental image of slamming a foot into the back of kuroo’s kneecap.

“don’t be so rude, yakkun. hurts an old man.”

“kuroo,” sawamura interrupts, and the former nekoma captain goes quiet.

“thanks.”

noya’s looking back into the crowd, probably at the various people that thrum and beat with life. he’s a lively person, and yaku guesses that he wants to go back.

“you wanna head back in there?”

noya nods. “is that okay? we don’t have to if you don’t want to, morisuke! i’d think it’d be fun!”

“yeah, sure, i don’t mind,” yaku smiles, and noya beams back at him. “we’ll see you two later.”

“ciao~”

“see you,” sawamura says, lifting a hand in a wave. as they turn to leave, yaku catches a glimpse of kuroo swooping towards sawamura, and presses the pads of his fingers against the other’s cheeks, cupping the other’s face.

_and now it’s time to look away._

 

he follows in after noya, careful to keep noya in sight as he does. the world around them is still full of life, of people celebrating diversity. he’s never really been apart of such a solid group before, he’s always known they’re transparent. 

when he first stepped onto the court as a libero for his junior high team, he had known it was transparent. 

when he had first stepped onto the court in nekoma high, he knew that it would end eventually, and the ties he held to the others would crumble and reduce to dust. they would become fragile, near breakable and thin.

but everyone in here… they are solid. together. you can’t like someone of the same gender then go back to being straight. 

“yuu,” he says, and noya looks over at him, brown eyes wide. 

he likes the other’s eyes, they’re beautiful and yaku could easily get lost in them. he should say what he means to say, however, before he gets distracted (flowers have already wound their way into his lungs, god, he’s in love with him). 

“thanks for being here with me.”

noya’s smile is like the sun, it fills the hole in yaku’s chest with warm, warm, warm feelings, it’d be impossible not to burst from it. he remembers when he was younger, only years ago, when seeing noya would put butterflies in his stomach, when every straying finger brush had send tingles up yaku’s arm and spine. when noya laughed, or smiled, yaku had felt the entire universe run through his blood. 

and then when noya had accepted his date… yaku knew that he had wanted to make noya the happiest he’s ever been. yaku is the happiest alongside him. 

“of course! i love spending time with you, morisuke! and i’m really glad you’re with me too!”

yaku surges forward. 

his hands come naturally to cup at noya’s cheeks, and he kisses him, hard on the lips. it’s clumsy, and probably a bit more bruising than what he wanted, but noya’s hands come to loop around his neck and kisses him back.

his heart explodes in his chest.

this, this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. noya kissing him back. he’s smiling through the thing, and that’s so noya. 

“i love you so much,” yaku says, murmuring the words in the space between their lips. he’s never been a romantic, but this man, nishinoya yuu makes him feel… everything. “god.” 

noya’s smiling again, eyes dazed but still stupidly smiling. 

“i love you too, morisuke!” 

yaku drops his hands from noya’s face, then threads them through the other’s fingers, turns back to the pride parade around him.

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month from ur resident nonbinary ace kid !! likes or comments are appreciated, i can be found on tumblr @ crowkiiing


End file.
